The proposed UNC IDDRC 'Clinical Translational Core' (CTC) includes services to maximize participation of research subjects in IDDRC research (the Participant Registries, or 'PR'), and services to support multi-modal brain imaging, EEG/ERP and eye tracking studies, including development of novel image processing tools (the Brain Measurement Laboratories, or BML) (see Figure 1). BML services provide clinically-relevant insights into (1) early risk markers; (2) brain targets for therapeutics; (3) neural metrics characterizing the impact of intervention; and (4) brain mechanisms, leading to targeted approaches to intervention. The CTC services complement those of the Preclinical Core, promoting links between human and animal model brain and behavior phenotypes. The overarching structure of these hwo cores promotes integration of clinical and preclinical research relevant to understanding the pathogenesis and treatment of intellectual and developmental disabilities, (IDDs). Specific Aims of the CTC are: AIM 1. To maximize recruitment of research subjects for clinical studies. Specifically, the PR maintains four participant registries: The Autism Registry (N=5,677); The Fragile X (FX) Registry (N=848); The Child Development Registry (N=8107 typically developing children aged 3 months to 17 years); and the recently established General IDD Registry (N=82), based primarily on patients seen in local clinics. The function of the PR is to: support subject recruitment; maintain accurate, up-to-date consent, contact and clinical information; facilitate subject contact; track participation to limit subject burden; provide feedback to families to increase participation; assist investigators with grant preparation; and facilitate sharing of subject descriptive data among investigators; and collaboration with other local and national registries. AIM 2. To provide cutting-edge tools, services, resources, expert consultation and training in multimodal brain measurement; Including MRI/DTI/fMRI brain imaging, EEG/ERP and eye-tracking. AIM 3. To facilitate interdisciplinary and translational IDD research by supporting links between human and animal phenotype studies in the CTC and Preclinical Cores. Specifically, through the liaison roles of Drs. Dawson, Styner, and Paniagua, we will regularly explore areas of overlap in clinical and preclinical studies to foster integration across these domains.